


Save Me

by Butterfly2004



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Male Friendship, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Pain, Secrets, Social Anxiety, Team as Family, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly2004/pseuds/Butterfly2004
Summary: After an unfortunate event, five young men find themselves stuck in a psych ward- I mean Rehabilitation center.Within this three-floored center, holds seven interesting men. For these seven men, this Center is just life. Everyone here has nowhere else to go, but it's just as normal as the outside world(despite the mentally, emotionally, and physically hurt people)That is until they realize that there is a connection between them and the new kids, one that causes them a pain they are scared to be let known.But when the time comes, they'll all have to face their fears, before they are trapped within themselves.
Kudos: 6





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I'm still working on, and I will probably take a long hiatus. this is also my first FF, so be nice, please.

Prologue:  
"This shouldn't have happened." 

"We were just having fun. "

"We tried to stop it."

"Where did we go wrong?"

"We're so sorry!"

These were the words of the boys before the judge sentenced them to six months in a Rehabilitation Center.

The car ride was long and quiet. During this time, nearly all the boys were asleep. except for the oldest. Yeonjun was just staring out the window, looking at the passing traffic lights, making no effort to start a conversation with the driver. When he felt some rustling from the boy next to him. 

He then saw that his friend Soobin was awake, panting, looking a little confused and scared until he saw Yeonjun right next to him.

"Are you okay?" Asked the Hyung of their friend group

All Soobin did was look down and nod. He could see he must have had a nightmare. 

He was about to ask what his dream was about. But then he felt the car stop.

He looked out the window to see a boring, gloomy, three-story building; and even though he didn't even see inside, He Thought one thing and one thing only.

"This is gonna be a LONG six months."


End file.
